Jermy Lucifer
"Most people follow the crowd, I'm not most people." - Jermy Jermy Freed Lucifer, more commonly known as Jermy Holliday, is Jermaine Lucifer's younger stepbrother and an orphan. Appearance He's a tall light-skinned male with short, purplish-black hair. His hair covers his left red-eye, while his right eye is yellow. He wears a plain white t-shirt hidden under a white coat with two red, rectangular pockets on the front. The sleeves of the coat both have three white crosses on each side, all outlined in black. Black fur outlines the rim of the hood and sleeves. His pants are black in collar while a pair of black combat boots rest on his feet. Personality He's more cool calm and collected then he was as a little kid. He likes to fight but hates killing and will not kill unless he needs to. He still acts childish and friendly but can and will get serious when he needs to. He likes to eat seafood and hates vegetables of any kind. He loves his brother and will help him out anytime if he needs to. History/Background His parents left him for dead in a burning city to keep from getting killed for having him. He grew up all alone with nobody and was shunned. He trusted no one and survived by stealing. That all changed when he met Jermaine. Jermaine took him as his own little brother and trained him on how to fight, defend himself and hunt demons. Powers & Abilities Kenjustu: He has no real style, he goes with the flow and that has kept him alive since he was a kid. Taijutsu: He knows boxing from fighting kids back in the streets as well as police. He not as good as Jermaine but he's ranked in the world's top 100 boxers. Future Sight:' '''He can sense when something is about to happen a few seconds before it does. '''Elemental Powers:' He can manipulate Fire, Water, Air, and Lighting. Transformations: '''He can transform based on any six elements: Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Nature, and Light and Darkness. '''Water: His water nature transformation takes the form of a man with blue eyes and spikey hair that shoots upwards. He wears a white shirt with what looks like a water design on it, and dark blue pants with no shoes on. His sword turns into the water itself, allowing him full control over it. He can also change the temperature making it boil into steam or freeze it turning it into ice and snow as well as turn himself into the water, ice and snow to avoid some damage as well as heal burns he and others have. Fire: '''His fire transformation takes the form of a male with red eyes and yellow hair. He's shirtless so the blazing red marks on his body show which increases the heat of his flames. His pants are now yellow and kinda purple knight armor with a red, fireproof cape attached to it. The sword grows longer and changes into a big lance that can create as well as absorb fire. A chain form on his other arm in with he can control freely and can combust at any time. '''Light & Darkness: This form transforms into a man with dark blue eyes and spikey blue hair. He wears an open black jacket, with two holes in the back, no shirt, and blue jeans supported by a black belt. On his pants, two short black chains drop down from his front two belt loops into his pockets. He was another black chain around his neck and has a pair of dark purple shades on. A black Angelwing comes out the left side of his back through the hole in his jack and represents darkness, while a red Angelwing comes out of the right side of his back through the other hole of his jacket representing light. The sword expands turns into a simple scythe that can help him control light and darkness. He can use them to hide his body, create barriers and shields, and make them into weapons. Wind: This transformation takes the form of a guy with pink hair and green eyes, with one hidden behind his hair. He wears a hoodie that covers most of his hair when the hood is on, and black pants with simple shoes on. He has matching tattoos on each arm that take the shape of three squiggly lines. The sword splits into claws that can slice through wind, form clouds, and create powerful gusts of winds and tornadoes. They also vibrate allowing them to cut through non-vibrating metals/swords. '''Lighting: '''In this transformation, he takes the form of a teenage male with white hair and black eyes. He wears a yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath it and yellow pants held up by a black belt. He wears simple shoes. The sword turns into a gauntlet that can produce lighting at will. It can take the form of anything and can act as a shield. '''Nature: '''He takes the form of a middle-aged man, about 20, with yellow spikey hair and light green eyes. He has a tattoo on his left arm that looks like green flames. He has on a green vest, green combat gloves, green pants, and green shoes. The sword can control all plants as well as allows Jermy to communicate with plants. The sword can also control the earth, sand, and diamonds. Category:Character